icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornell Big Red women's ice hockey
The Cornell Big Red women's ice hockey program represents Cornell University and participates in ECAC Hockey. History The Cornell women's hockey program was started in 1971. It would only be in 1972 that the team would play its first game. It was a 4-3 victory over Scarborough. In 1972, they would play eight games and lose four. In addition, the Big Red would lose twice to the Brown Bears women's ice hockey program. In 1976, Brown would host the first ever Ivy League women's ice hockey tournament. Cornell would best Brown, Princeton and Yale to win the tournament. Megan Shull would join the Big Red in 1987. She would have to stop playing the next season that was attributed to an injury. She would go on to become a children's author, and one of her first stories was "Yours Truly, Skye O'Shea." O'Shea is a hockey-playing sixth grader that grew up in Ithaca, New York. Shull was one of the founders of the Cub Club at Cornell University. It gives young female hockey players the opportunity to shadow Cornell women's ice hockey players. On March 7, 2010, sophomore Kendice Ogilvie beat Clarkson goaltender Lauren Dahm at 7:52 mark in overtime. With the victory, Cornell won its first ECAC Tournament, and earns its first trip to the NCAA Frozen Four.http://www.cornellbigred.com/news/2010/3/7/WICE_0307100425.aspx On March 13, 2010, Cornell defeated the Harvard Crimson women's ice hockey program by a score of 6-2http://www.cornellbigred.com/news/2010/3/13/WICE_0313103301.aspx to earn its first ever trip to the NCAA Frozen Four. At the 2010 Frozen Four championship game, Cornell goaltender Amanda Mazzotta set a record for most saves in an NCAA Championship game with 61 saves. The former record holder was Bulldog goaltender Patricia Sautter. She had the old record of 41 set in 2003.http://www.umdbulldogs.com/teams-womens-hockey.php?id=4999&page=news Year by year http://www.uscho.com/stats/teamYxY.php/cornell-big-red/womens-college-hockey/team,cor/gender,w.html Series records Notable players *Rebecca Johnston *Digit Murphy *Johnston was the first Big Red player to be named first-team ECAC Hockey and receive rookie of the year honors. In addition, she has also been named first-team All-Ivy and Ivy League Rookie of the Year. In the 2008-09 season, Johnston’s 37 point total (by mid-February) were the most points in a season for Cornell since the 1991-92 campaign (Kim Ratushny with 21 goals and 17 assists). http://cornellbigred.com/news/2009/2/13/WICE_0213095451.aspx Johnston’s 37 point total in mid-February led the entire ECAC league in overall points. She was also second in the league and sixth in the NCAA in points per game with 1.85. In the 2008-09 season, Johnston’s 37 point total were the most points in a season for Cornell since the 1991-92 campaign (Kim Ratushny with 21 goals and 17 assists). http://cornellbigred.com/news/2009/2/13/WICE_0213095451.aspx *During the 08-09 season, freshman Catherine White was second on the team in scoring (34 points). White has recorded the most points by a rookie since Dana Antal (36 points, 17 goals, 19 assists) in the 1995-96 season. *Cyndy Schlaepfer holds the school record for points in a season with 89 during the 1976-77 season. Olympians *Dana Antal, 2002 Olympics *Rebecca Johnston, 2010 Olympics *Former head coach Melody Davidson was head coach of Canada’s women’s Olympic hockey teams in 2006 and 2010. Awards and honors *Dianna Bell, 2002 Sarah Devens Award http://www.dartmouth.edu/~news/releases/2002/march/031402.html *Brooke Bestwick, Defense, 2002 ECAC North Second Team *Laura Fortino, 2010 Women's RBK Hockey Division I All-America First Teamhttp://cornellbigred.com/news/2010/3/18/WICE_0318100758.aspx *Laura Fortino, Defense, Freshman, 2010 First Team All-Ivy *Rebecca Johnston, Ivy League Rookie of the Year 2007-08, Cornell (Freshman) , Unanimous selection *Rebecca Johnston, First Team All-Ivy League, 2007-08, Forward, Cornell (Freshman)http://www.ivyleaguesports.com/article.asp?intID=6431 * Rebecca Johnston, 2009 First Team All-ECAC *Chelsea Karpenko, Forward, Sophomore, 2010 Second Team All-Ivy *Amanda Mazzotta, ECAC Defensive Player of the Week (Week of November 2, 2009)http://www.ecachockey.com/women/2009-10/Weekly_Awards/Women-s_Wkly_Award_Winners_11_02.pdf *Amanda Mazzotta, Goaltender, Sophomore, 2010 First Team All-Ivy *Kendice Ogilvie, 2010 ECAC Tournament Most Outstanding Player * Lauriane Rougeau, 2010 Women's RBK Hockey Division I All-America Second Team * Lauriane Rougeau, Defense, Freshman, 2010 First Team All-Ivy * Lauriane Rougeau, 2010 Ivy League Rookie of the Year *Catherine White, 2009 ECAC Rookie of the Year * Catherine White Cornell, 2009 Second Team All-ECAC * Catherine White Cornell, 2009 ECAC All-Rookie Teamhttp://www.brownbears.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/030309aad.html * Catherine White, 2010 ECAC Player of the Year award * Catherine White, led the ECAC in assists in 2009-10 with 24http://www.ecachockey.com/women/2009-10/Weekly_Awards/20100603_W_Player_of_Yr_Winner * Catherine White, 2010 Women's RBK Hockey Division I All-America Second Team http://cornellbigred.com/news/2010/3/18/WICE_0318100758.aspx *Catherine White, Forward, Sophomore, 2010 First Team All-Ivy *Catherine White, 2010 Ivy League Player of the Year References Category:ECAC Hockey Category:College women's ice hockey teams in the United States